bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lunawolf33/I can relate to Bri on a spiritual level
tackles punches throat 56 times --- guys im too old for aj, im stepping down --- ding dong your opinion is wrong --- curl whisker waved his dick around then did a backflip --- D A B O N T H E M H A T E R S --- fake house?? --- talking bout my son? I told you guys many times I didn't want your criticism So please don't give it. "Why is his name Wasp? Why is his suffix fury!? That's absurd!" Why is his name Wasp? Not only for the wasp attack which was one of the first plot roleplays I did in BC, but because it's a tabby. What do wasps have? Stripes. What do tabbies have? Stripes. Wow, thats some logic, right?The suffix -fury comes from the starter usually bubbly kit activities. We are giving as much creative room as possible. We are giving users what their fur length, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, sexuality, even if they become a "trans cat" (because yes there are OCs like that) if they wanted. It doesn't matter. They have endless creativity when it comes to using these characters. We are just showing them a basic set off as a KIT. They still have a lot of development. Thanks for the criticism, but at the moment both Zoe/Pig and I wouldn't want it. We have "strict" rules because we don't want the kits, remember, as KITS, to become so inactive when their character is at a young age. When you become a kit, it's a commitment. You don't just do it for the ranks. When you join a Clan, it's a commitment. You don't do it just for the people, you do it because you feel like you belong and that this Clan will help you improve and bring you in with open arms. Why do you care about names? That is silly. I could ask the same about any of your characters but I don't want to because they're all unique and well-developed. So please. Stop. Asking. About. Names. Period. When I go offline so I can rest, something I need to do for education, you guys suddenly talk about what I do. When I can't even see what you're saying because I'm staring at the back of my eyelids, asleep. That's a little rude. You wouldn't like it if someone talked behind your back. And if you truly did read the kit try outs, you would know that we aren't looking for your criticism or opinion. Goddamn this was long. But I needed to get this off my back. I'm not even mad, but I'm disappointed.(edited) Disappointed that when I didn't ask for criticism you decide to give it. There is no criticism template on the blog post. So. Don't. Give. It. Please! That is not much to ask. I'm disappointed you decide to talk, practically behind my back, when I log off. Disappointed that even though you read the requirements, you couldn't read the "Welcome" portion which clearly states. It to give criticism. Thank you. That's all I have to say and I'm going to end it here. If you want to give your opinion, do it somewhere I can't see it because I honestly don't want to. --- mmm, good to know that bearclan is filled with the equivalent of racists and nazis. have fun supporting rape. bye --- im only letting certain people in there are only a few the younger, more innocent ones --- blows puff of smoke from pipe Category:Blog posts